Jyarvurin
Jyarvurin Constructed along the banks of the Sea of Agysus, the city of Jyarvurin stands as a testament to the history of Elmfax. Established as a colony of Glavendauxy in the first era as one of the earliest townships across the land. For hundreds of years the once small town was a quaint location, without travelers. At this time, the town's harbor was merely used to transport resources between other coastal towns in central Elmfax. Trading exotic fish caught off the town's coast. A reliable resource which still fuels Jyarvurin's economy to this day. It was in the dusk of the first era where Jyarvurin encountered a struggle that came to plague Tauber village as well. In 1E 93 Year, the forces of Tremarcki invaded the rugged terrain of the Valunspires. But it wasn't until 1E 117 Year that the Tremarcki raids began to target Jyarvurin, and when they did, they pillaged the village, both by land and by sea. Countless ships around Jyarvurin were sunken, cutting the town off from vital trade. To avoid future destruction, the town decided to shut down the harbor to save the lives of trade merchants and its own Skota, the local fishermen. This crippled the town's economy, and left Jyarvurin in shambles. It was then, in the town's darkest hour, Jyarvurin's priest, Hagolf Gastor, embarked to an island east of the Tauber coast. While he never returned, the prevailing story in the town is that Priest Gastor, shouted a prayer to Jaisuus, Lord of the sea. After hours of begging and pleading for mercy from him, a large serpent rose from the water, offering protection to the town in exchange for the soul of the priest. Believing this to be a deal from Jaisuus, and with no other options, the priest accepted the black bargain. The sea serpent fended off many future raids on the city, but the unknowing town's folk feared this creature until they realized it was protecting the village since the Skota began to fish and return unscathed. After many failures, the Tremarcki withdrew from southern Tauber. But by this point, half of the town was left in ruin, and while silence fell upon the town, so did a terrible curse. Plauging the townsfolk to hear imaginary whispers, driving many insane and making any travels to the village think they were all mad. Despite this, many were able to work through it, and Jyarvurin harbor was opened once again in 2E 024 Year, revitalizing the economy. By the final years of the second era, much of the town had been restored to its former image. Contibuting to the town's success, Jyarvurin harbor has been expanded, making the town a vital transportation hub along the eastern coast of Elmfax. In remembrance of the Tremarcki raids, the reigning King of Tauber, Falk Acht VIII, poured countless resources into Jyarvurin in order to build a seaside fort. Fortifying the waterways into the heartland if Tauber. In addition providing a much needed staging point should Tauber need to counter-attack Tremarcki again. Despite the newly found success in the town, hints of its past still linger on the streets. While most of the citizens who suffered from the serpants curse have died, there are still few elderly in the town who still hear the whispers. As town's past slowly begins to fade away, so do the fears of the townsfolk. Fueling the rebirth of Jyarvurin. Back to Kingdom of Tauber